And They Said High School Was Hell
by 4ever-A-Nightmare
Summary: Creepypasta: M: For violence. (The basis for this story has been abandoned. I have had a concussion, back pains, and many...many more injuries since I last wrote the last chapter. I cannot continue this, for I am a very changed person)
1. This is Hell

This...is the new author's note.

Warning, this story is for mature audiences only. Reader discretion is advised. Story contains violence, depression, triggers, suicide, innuendo, and themes involving extreme gore. I have chose an M rating, for I perceive this as not harsh enough (compared to what else is on this site) for an MA rating. You have been warned. Feelings of nausea, anger, sickness, sadness, and any other emotions are your liability.

That being said, this story is not all about violence or our lovable-excuse me-overly-violent, disgusting, and as a Jeff-fangirl would say "beautiful" Creepypastas, but is also about what it means to be human and to live through a situation where your choices determine the outcome of others in a more drastic way. Of course, being who I am, there is humor. Satirical, sarcastic, dark and gag humor.

I have pre-written, heavily edited the story, and decided this was no longer a crack fiction, no, this story is something more. So embedded is this story in my day-to-day life, that Wednesdays are thought of as unlucky. My friends now joke openly about the prospect of Creepypastas being real...they are not. Creativity vs. Reality. However, as the crime rate rises in my city, and odd things come into account the story becomes...intense. Don't worry, none of it's real…

I respect those that review, and I can understand if you do not wish to, and I will not force your hand in something you don't want to do. I will not ask for reviews, or give those that review special treatment.

I hope you enjoy, sincerely (4ever-A-Nightmare)

* * *

Chapter 1: **THIS IS HELL**

Everyone always warned me about High School. How long the work would be, how hard the classes got, how strenuous the whole ordeal was, not to mention the hours upon hours solely spent on homework. Teachers say high school was where you learn important lessons needed for the real world. However...if you were to ask a Senior, they'd tell you that high school was when you wept, when you cried and when you felt like you were losing your mind. They would tell you that high school...was nothing, but hell.

...

This day was nothing special, nor was the one before it, nor the one after it, but I always hoped for a change. Today, before I even knew it, was the day my wish was granted.

After a short walk to school, notable only by a car carelessly running a red light, almost causing a car wreck, and nearly killing me, I found myself in the band room. For once, I had reached the school early. Knowing perfectly well I had things I should be doing, I leaned back in my chair and scrolled through my phone for a game of solitaire.

I didn't really count on someone bothering me.

"Hey, have you heard the news?" Asked a voice.

"What news?" I asked, eyes glued on the flawless cards on my phone.

"Its on posters everywhere; it says we're having all substitutes today." The boy in front of me said.

I frowned and looked up. Surely, I would have noticed posters everywhere. Was I really oblivious enough to walk through half the school and into the band room and not notice any posters? I was aware of the answer to that question, and I wondered how much I missed on a normal basis.

"Are you sure this isn't a prank?" I questioned.

He shrugged, and handed me a flier.

"These were at the front of the classroom. I guess it could be a prank. I dunno. Heh, it's funny."

It was a neon green and in bold print it declared: ATTENTION: ALL SUBSTITUTES FROM WEDNESDAY—FRIDAY AS PART OF A STATE APPROVED LEARNING APPROACH.

Eying it with suspicion, I walked into the hallway and this time paid a bit more attention. Everywhere, different neon fliers all had the same message. Firstly, I clearly needed to focus more. Secondly, if our Republican state approved this then they also approved of Obama's methods. In case you're wondering, our state doesn't.

"Alrighty then..." I said in awe, looking around in shock. Prank or not, this was pretty cool. Come to think of it, I don't remember seeing any of the teachers.

Pulling out my phone I began to text my friend, Z. A simple message, just enough to convey my thoughts.

'_Z, YOU SEE THESE FLIERS. IT'S CRAZY, DUDE!'_

Hitting enter, I watched the sending bar travel across the screen and then pause almost there. It stopped and my phone informed me it wasn't delivered. Confused, I hit send again, checking my reception. I had no success despite the full bars. I suppose, that it's a problem on her end or she must be in the part of the school that has no reception or elsewhere.

I had no clue where she would be at. My school is big enough, full of long hallways students like to pace in the morning and gather in groups to talk, but there was really no place to have a nice private conversation with friends. The library, concourse, and cafeteria were always packed with students, so I guess I could check them out. A quick glance at the time, made me reconsider. One of those locations then.

As I walked down the hallway, towards the Library, I saw a gaggle of girls crowded around a flier.

"This is unbelievable!" One of them screeched.

I recognized the voice of Lenore, otherwise known to a few as Nori. Pausing in my trip, I greeted her.

"Hey." I said.

She turned to me, clearly angered.

"Have you seen this!" She shrieked, thrashing the flier in my face.

I caught her wrist and moved the flier out of my face. My eyes caught her amber orbs and I stared into them until she calmed down.

"Yeah, I have actually. It's a bit—who am I kidding, it's very odd." I said, simply. No reason to panic, if I started suggesting my theories of the government using us as test subjects or reality being a video game it might freak her out.

"Odd! ODD!" She shrieked, her voice in such a high pitch I think I might be deaf. Once she got riled up, there was no calming her. "It's more than that!"

She stormed off, and I wondered what her problem was. Lenore would usually be one of the kids celebrating the lack of teachers, not opposing it. Checking my phone, I cursed. I guess I'd wait to talk to Z later. We shared no classes today, so perhaps sneaking in a text at lunch or in Advanced English wouldn't hurt.

Walking back up the long hallway, I entered the band room...to almost turn back around. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and I felt my lips part in shock. Am I having a dream or nightmare…? Nightmare. I sure as hell I wouldn't have _that_ _thing _ in my dreams.

At the front of the classroom, stood a black and white clown, and if my eyes were mistaken, Laughing Jack. He was sloppily writing things on the board, humming a childish song under his breath. Uneasily, I walked to my chair at the back of the room where the percussion was. On guard, I eyed the 'substitute' with uttermost care. A few other classmates entered the classroom, wearing varying expressions of confusion and awe at the sight of the substitute. Most kids walked back out to talk to friends (as well as discuss the substitute's attire). A few stayed, leaning in closer to whisper their opinions about the clown at the front of the room.

The band room existed in a state of tension for a minute, nothing breaking the sounds of marker squeaking against the whiteboard like a frightened mouse and the hissing snakes of whispers until, Jade broke the ice by yelling obscenities at the top of her lungs.

Slowly and ominously, the black and white clown turned around, and my stomach dropped, fear surging through my veins. A black and white cone-like nose upon his face and he looked exactly like my worst nightmare. I still hoped it was a costume.

"Is there something the matter, kiddo? Didn't your mommy ever tell you not to scream indoors?" He taunted Jade, his voice was like needles across the skin, stinging and nipping.

Jade froze to the spot in fear, before turning on heel and dashing out of the band room. Smirking, Laughing Jack giggled, dropping the marker near the board with a _CLUNK_ and surveying the room.

The fear had grown roots and I ducked my head and stared at my book, my hair falling around me like a curtain. Surely, there's an explanation. A prank, a hallucination, or perhaps I'm still at home sleeping…

Two very loud, obnoxious voices penetrated my thoughts harshly and called most of the room to a new focus. I recognized Adam and Travis, laughing about some (idiotic) thing.

"Is that a clown?" Adam remarked, loud enough for the whole country to hear.

I looked up at him and the clown at the front of the room. The clown looked down at the boy.

"Why kid, you seem surprised! Are you afraid of clowns?" Laughing Jack asked, tilting his head to the side and smiling wide enough to show off his pearly white shark teeth.

In an instance, both boys were cowering puppies.

"I...uh...no...I don't think so." Adam stuttered.

"Good." Cackled Laughing Jack, swinging open the doors to the auditorium and disappearing into the darkness.

Adam and Travis exchanged looks.

"Band's going to be..._interesting_." Travis offered, lost for words. Both boys nodded, and exchanged halfhearted goodbyes, separating off to their sections. Travis walked past me, eyes on his phone. After a few minutes, he swore, and started talking to Zak.

As the five minute warning bell rang, I watched the doorway. Kids poured in, unknowing to our killer substitute. The usual sound of instruments and chatter was not comforting, and I watched as the drum major made his way to the front.

"Band horn's-" He started, but was cut off by someone's shout.

"What the_ hell_ is written on_ that_ board!" Ramone shouted from our section. A few heads turned to stare at him.

"Yo, Brandon, what does it say!" Shouted someone from the trumpet section.

The drum major, Brandon, turned around and skimmed the sloppy handwriting on the board. He read part of it out loud.

"All around the mulberry bush...What the hell, these are the complete lyrics to 'Pop Goes the Weasel...' Uh...the list of things to do is—read it for yourself." Shaking his head, he moved to the side to chat with the other drum major.

I read the board.

_Play my song perfectly!_

_1\. Even out the band._

_-Get rid of bad Players_

_-Balance_

_-Fun_

_2\. Tune the instruments._

_3\. Combine band and orchestra._

_4\. Play the song!_

Then, there was a very odd request...

"_I need these volunteers: 1 Tuba, 2 Trumpets, ¾ of the Clarinets, ½ of the Flutes, 2 Percussionists, 3 Trombones, and 1 French Horn at the front of the room. Thankees!"_

Skylar, our blonde, snare drummer, section leader surveyed us, before choosing two volunteers.

"Sampson and..."

"Austin." Ares stated, choosing this moment to walk into the band room and drop his bag down next to Skylar's chair.

"You look like shit." Skylar said, looking at Ares.

Ares did look...well...not so great. His hair was messy and his eyes were bloodshot. He wore pajama pants and an old dusty shirt along with his hoodie. As always, his hood was pulled up.

Plopping into a chair, Ares let his gaze sweep all of us in the section who were staring expectantly at him.

"Some freaky ass cop or something dragged me out of bed and dropped me off outside the classroom." He muttered, running a hand through his hair. Muttering, he reached into the pocket of the hoodie and pulled out a pick, combing through his afro-like hair.

"What?" Skylar said, staring at him in confusion. So Ares launched into this tale about this 'freaky ass cop,' dragging everyone's attention in, but mine. I had turned to see who had volunteered.

At the front, Sampson and Austin had joined the other volunteers. Being chosen was either a very good thing, or very bad thing. You never knew with a person like Laughing Jack in charge. A psychopath's personality was almost completely unpredictable.

The doors swung open again, and Laughing Jack re-emerged from the now faintly lit auditorium, a colorful axe tucked into his belt.

"Welcome all, to my class!" He shouted, stepping onto the conductor stand.

Everybody stopped what they were doing, some staring agape with their mouths open.

"What is a stupid looking clown doing in our class?" Ares muttered, casting a look at Skylar who could only shrug.

Good thing that 'clown' didn't hear him. Turning to the 'volunteers,' Laughing Jack grinned, his sharp teeth glinting.

"Well kiddos, you get the_ fun_ job of running errands for me. Doesn't that sound_ delightful_!" He said, his voice filled with lightness, and delight.

"You two," The clown said pointing to two of my friends that had been shoved up as unwilling volunteers, "Go to the gym and tell the students they have free period, unless you see someone down there. If you do, say Jackie sends his best wishes!" He sent them off with a wave of his hand. I watched them go and I couldn't help but feel sorry for them. I didn't think I going to see them ever again. The rest of the volunteers were sent off to various places. When all was taken care of, Laughing Jack spun on his heel to face the majority and smiled at everyone sadistically.

"Now, to determine the good players from the bad players! I suggest you all learn to play my song within...twenty minutes!" He started. There were various whispers and mutters rising like wildfire throughout the room.

"During that time, I will be gone; don't try to run! Hahahahahahaha! Remember, bad players are like pests, you've go to exterminate them!" He broke off laughing. The whispers grew louder and eyes streaked from friend to friend, classmate to classmate. Some avoiding looking after making contact.

"Oh, and if you don't get what that means...if you all's screw up I'll kiiiiiiilllllll yooooooouuuuu~" His singsong voice rang throughout the suddenly silent room. His smile grew at the wide eyes and shock holding everyone in place. He broke off into loud laughter and skipping childishly, swung one of the doors open and disappeared into the hall. The lock clicked tight.

There was silence for a few moments after as the rising hysteria and chaos began to brew.


	2. The Beginning

**If you haven't noticed, I split a few chapters up. Do not fret, this was originally part of the 1st one.**

Chapter 2: **STRESSFUL AUDITIONS**

Frantic chatter broke out. Not seconds after the door closed, you could hear the fear.

"The doors are locked!"

"What's his song?!"

"Are we going to die!" Someone screamed.

My section was in uproar as well. The boys' had dropped their manly acts and were huddled together. By the sound of their chatter, they were all trying to find a way out of this. Some pulled out their phones to call for help, but it was no use. They couldn't call for help.

My own phone could be of use, perhaps I could figure out the song? Maybe…just maybe I could survive.

Pop Goes the Weasel lyrics were written on the board, so his song must be...that. I didn't know the tune, not very well. I suppose it's a good thing I still had 3G connection and headphones. The semi-familiar tune burned into my head as the song played.

Grabbing a pair of xylophone mallets, I went over to the xylophone to try and learn the song. I could google notes, but that would take longer, and there's a chance-like I always do-that I would screw up on rhythms by just reading the music.

Skylar looked up from their huddle, the blonde's eyes narrowing.

"What are_ you_ doing?" He snarled.

I gestured to the xylophone, hoping I didn't seem like an idiot.

"I...well...the song wrote on the board is Pop Goes the Weasel, so I figured I could learn that tune and prevent myself from being killed by Laughing Jack...so yeah."

Quite a few of the nearby low brass had heard me.

"Laughing_ who_?" One asked.

I turned to them, feeling nervous. Seventeen minutes remained.

"Laughing Jack, a Creepypasta." I explained laconically.

"A_ what?"_ Another asked.

"A work of horror fiction derived from everyday normal things, turned into fears. Much like urban legends." I stated, feeling a bit calmer at stating something I knew was true. I had no idea if my plan would even work.

Lavender, hearing this, rolled her eyes.

"A work of_ fiction,_ this is reality." She pointed out.

Shrugging I pointed to the door Laughing Jack had left out earlier.

"If the man that walked out that doors is by all means not some insane clown lunatic that came from a Jack in the Box, gives out candy, and loves to murder little children, then I'll give you all the money I have." I stated firmly.

Lavender had no comment. Another trombone player piped in.

"Is this guy friendly?"

I shook my head.

"He murders children_ and_ others; we aren't safe."

"Do you have a recording of the song?" Lavender asked quietly.

I nodded and reluctantly handed her my phone. She removed the headphones, and handed them to me. Digging in her bag, she pulled at a cord for hooking phones up to computers and some compatible radios. Ever since our school integrated computers into our everyday classwork, every student had their own laptop which brought on students bringing chargers, cords and more technology. Walking to the front of the room, navigating through people, she plugged the phone into the radio.

The kiddish song drifted out of the older radio. It was met by irritation and annoyance.

"What the hell?"

"Turn it off!"

Many screamed and yelled in protest. Sighing, my gut twisting I took the deepest breath I could muster. Time to grow some balls Alison, you can't run.

"This is his song! If you want to live, learn to play it. You have fifteen minutes left." I declared, shouting over the noise.

A lot of kids started arguing. Some yelled at me, others yelled at those near them. I couldn't answer some of their questions, nor could I work with them for a solution. Dear god, I winging it. With one last desperate thought, I looked at the ceiling and muttered a prayer to god, 'please, don't let me be wrong.'

"We have no music to read!"

"It's in a higher octave!"

"It's in a minor key!"

Rubbing my temples, I motioned for Lavender to turn it down. She complied and I tried the song on the xylophone, ignoring the kids watching. With only a few errors, I succeeded and switched to the minor key. Soon, I heard instruments slowly start to join in, some still refused, others slowly filtered in. Even the percussion slowly added in a bass drum beat, the bass guitar, an eerie snare roll, and other auxiliary. My hands were shaking, and I coughed. Closing my eyes, I told myself when the man walked back in, it would all be a prank. I would have panicked for nothing.

The song slowly started to float into existence, as the smart ones learned to play it. Some of the remaining percussionists came over to the mallet instruments to try it as well. It was after another loop, Laughing Jack walked in through the doors, his gleeful expression fell after a bit, hearing the minor key version of Pop Goes the Weasel.

I don't think he wanted us to succeed...Nevertheless, he tilted his head to the side listening.

Stalking to the front, he made a motion to cut off, and everyone for the most part did. It was a staggered fall of the low brass awkwardly dropping off last. He examined the room, no one speaking a word at the sight of him.

"Lookie here, you all know my song. Smart kids, I'll give you that!" He paused in his speech, as he heard the faint sounds of his music coming from the radio no one turned off.

Laughing Jack turned around and looked at the radio, then the phone plugged into it. Pulling the phone off, he looked at it and every person held their breath in fear. His smile dropped and his teeth were bared in warning.

'God,' I prayed mentally, 'shut the phone off, let the phone die or make it just corrupt.'

The phone's volume—_my_ phone's volume—blared, its volume shooting all the way up. In the silence, the tinny sound of the music fluttered around the room.

That's what I get for not praying to God on a regular basis and attending mass.

A look of pure anger slowly melted onto his features, fury taking over him. He threw the phone, _my phone_, into a wall, shattering it to pieces.

Every single living soul in the room watched him.

"_Who__se_ phone was its;_ who cheated,_ who knew_ my_ song!" He hissed dangerously.

Come on people, please do the Spartacus thing where we all claim it was our phone...so I don't have to die alone...and painfully.

Slowly, one of the girls in the flute section turned and pointed at me. A few others turned as well to point at me.

Laughing Jack's eyes followed her direction, and locked onto mine. The ice blue eyes flickered like a flame, pupils dilating.

Oh crap...oh shit...fuck! If I live to see another day, I solemnly swear I'm going to kill that girl. My mind clouded over in fear the moment he started stalking towards me.

A few of the low brass and other percussionists near me, scrambled to the side, but I cowered. I didn't run, because if he intended on killing me, where the hell would I run to. Especially if there were more insane killers in the school. I mean, I did sports, I was fast...but, OH DEAR GOD DON'T KILL ME I'M A VIRGIN, I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR. I never did anything wrong...okay, I did tons of shit wrong, but I'm not a bully or asshole or...

Like a tiger, a very cruel black and white tiger, Laughing Jack made his way straight towards me. People parted to the sides like waves—not one soul wanting to be in his line of attack.

My heart was racing, every hair on my body standing up, my whole body shaking with fear, my breath caught in my throat. I wanted so very badly to look away...but I couldn't. All I could think of was the word 'fuck.'

He kept coming closer...closer...up until there was only the xylophone between us.

I took my eyes off of him, and I noticed everyone was watching, and I saw a few were smirking like the true sadistic bitches they were. Turning my eyes slowly back to his, I wanted to cry and hide in a corner at his expression. I think I was crying...

Please let this be a bad dream, I could feel my body shaking. Come on, this can't be real. In most dreams this is the part where I wake up.

"So...you thought you could just be a little hero and_ cheat_ let everyone know my song?" His voice dripped poison. His scowl burned holes into my soul.

Swallowing, tears going down my face, I shook my head.

"I-I-I didn't t-try to be a h-hero, I j-just wanted to live." I stuttered, admitting my cowardice lamely.

A dark grin crossed his features.

"_Live_...huh? You made a choice to let more people..._live_...in the end that's what happened,_ isn't it? _It's always about _life_, isn't it? You always make the same choices..._"_

Damn, damn, damn! What do I say? This is a trap, I'm going to die a very,_ very_ painful death. I'm too young to die. God save me, please. No, that's not going to happen. I have to do this myself. If every person who prayed to God to live, lived, then a good amount of kidnap victims would still be alive. I have to think of something to say. I can't say the wrong thing, if I do...I'm dead.

"The-the m-more p-people that l-live, the m-more y-you can p-play with?" I offered meekly, with a weak grin.

His eyes lit up.

"Play with! How delightful, I almost forgot! If I killed all of you right away, I'd run out of people to play with!" He exclaimed, springing to his feet, standing up rather than looming over me.

I took a deep breath, and then several more. I was alive, I was fine for now. I was alive. Oh God, I was alive! As he skipped to the front he paused.

"But who do I kill now?" He asked the air, but then he judged the people in the room, his eyes slid back to me and that sadistic grin said more then enough. His hand rested on the axe in his belt.

No, no, no, NO!

Jade must have grown some serious balls, more than earlier, because she chose that moment to pipe up.

"Not everyone learned to play the song." She said. "Also, not everyone learned to play it good. So you still have the bad players." She said.

Laughing Jack glanced her briefly and then grinned at the band.

"Splendid, it appears everybody wins!" He shouted happily.

I wonder who he means when he says everybody, because I don't think some people that didn't learn this song aren't going to be very happy. Well, guess the only thing I can do is play it right.

Laughing Jack scanned the room, skipping merrily about, looking for his first victim—or I guess contestant for this audition.

"I could do it one by one...but that would take_ forever_ and we'd have no time to play." He mused.

"_How about_ we not do it at all!" A boy piped up near the front.

Laughing Jack turned to him, as quick as a shark smelling blood.

"Hm? What would be the fun in that?" He asked, cackling.

The boy looked down, and inaudibly—for me that is—muttered something. Laughing Jack gave the boy a bigger smile, as evidently he had heard it.

Oh dear lord, please...spare this boy's life.

"You don't see how this could be...fun? You think my killing has to solve something, my dear boy? Oh, but why does it need to solve anything...can't it just be fun? Kids these days don't know how to have fun!" Walking over to the boy he grinned. "I think I'll show you how much_ fun_ it is!"

Laughing Jack's arms stretched outward, like rubber bands and he grabbed a pair of crash cymbals in the back.

Smiling, looking so much more like a lunatic, he crashed them on the boys head. The cymbals slammed on his head and shoulders and a very much audible_ crack_ was heard.

He hit the floor within seconds, his blood splattering nearby people and Jack. There was screaming and crying and yelling all at once, a symphony of pain and horror. Marching triumphantly back to the front, the ringleader of this circus of horrors gestured widely.

"Why the long faces; wasn't that delightfully fun?" He asked, but there was no answer other than the crying and yelling of people.

"Bunch of sticks in the mud...all of you are little crybabies." He mumbled like a little kid.

Sighing dramatically, he dropped the crash cymbals beside him. Sitting on the podium, like a little child, he crossed his legs. Propping his elbow on his knee, and his chin on his fist. Gesturing with one hand at the flutes, he smiled.

"Go ahead, play my song!" He cheered briefly.

Looking down, I heard them begin to play. My stomach felt really queasy. Did I mention I suffered from hemaphobia: a fear of the sight of blood? I could watch horror, I knew that wasn't real, but this...This was real.

I knew one of them was frightened by the minor squeaking going on, but hopefully Laughing Jack wouldn't notice. By the way his eyes were narrowing and he was staring critically at them, he knew that there was some 'bad playing' going on. Grabbing one of the flutes from a girl's hand, he listened again...this time there was no squeaking.

Trembling in fear, the girl eyed him fretfully. Laughing Jack's grin widened and he shoved the girl's flute into her eye socket. She screamed, before she slumped in her chair, blood running down her face, her body convulsing. Whimpers softly emitted from her as the room had grown deathly silent, the flutes had even abandoned playing.

"Fun, isn't it!" Laughing Jack shouted into the silence.

With the flutes taken care of, he moved onto each section, all losing members. The tubas lost but one person. When it came time for our section, my heart was in my throat. I wanted to puke it out and be done with the soon to be suffering, but I knew that wasn't likely.

Rather than stay at the front, like he had with the other sections, he came skipping to the back, where the percussion were. A cold chill swept over me and I let out a small whimper.

"You guys—and girl—are so far away; I need to be closer to hear better!" He stated cheerfully, his eyes telling the truth. He was pissed, utterly so.

All of us silently padded over to our instruments, a few of the percussionists back-stepping and tripping in haste to find an instrument. Not once did any of them turn their back on the crazed clown.

When we were all...in our spots...I doubt the word 'settled' applies in this situation, Laughing Jack held up his hand, demanding attention. He turned to the rest of the band.

"Before they play, I think I should add one teensy tiny addition to this challenge."

All of us exchanged looks, nervously shifting between our feet, fear hosting our bodies.

"Since one of their members—the girly over there—knew the song before I even arrived, I think it's only fair to up the stakes! Who agrees? He asked the room.

No one said anything, and Laughing Jack sighed,. Picking up the snare off the drum set, he chucked it at a random kid.

Reluctantly there was a murmur of "yes" and "yup" from the surviving band. Smiling widely, he took on a mocking business tone of a teacher.

"For every bad player in the percussion section, one of you also has to die." He declared. There were a few cries of outrage, but Laughing Jack held up his hand to silence them. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, if the girly makes one mistake...I get to kill seven of you, but I'll let her decide which! If she makes two, I get to kill fifteen of you, and her!" The clown added.

"Don't mess up!" Someone shouted from the second row.

Smirking, Laughing Jack looked at each of us, his eyes resting on mine.

"You heard them, don't mess up."

I think..at the moment...I was going to die, and take all of them with me.


	3. Stressful Auditions

Chapter 3: **THE BEGINNING**

He gestured for us to begin, and I tried to ignore my sweaty palms and the fact they were shaking like a chihuahua. I focused on tuning my surroundings out. If I forgot about the problem at hand, I could just play like I did when I was alone and completely serene. An unusual calm settled over me and the bittersweet tune filled my head.

Slowly, the song began to form, and I heard a wrong note somewhere. I didn't know if I did it, I couldn't tell if I did. My brain felt far away from here, I couldn't feel my hands, I didn't even know what I was doing. I heard a short yell, cut off very quickly.

It almost brought me back out of my haze, but I told myself not to focus on it, but to just keep playing. Something warm hit my skin. Part of my brain knew it was red... I shut that part off and built a bigger wall around me and what was happening as I felt it creep down my arm as more splattered on my arm.

Still, I kept playing.

Soon, I heard screaming from in front of me. I shut it out and soon all I could hear was the song.

If only I knew how oblivious I was to the scream behind me as someone was slaughtered viciously, their blood spraying against my back.

If only I knew how six people died, and I missed their screams.

If only I knew how each time someone died laughter spiraled through the air.

All I knew was the song, it's lyrics wrapping around my brain...

_'All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel. The monkey thought 'twas all in fun...pop goes the weasel...'_

I heard the words, and that's when I was thrown back into reality.

I had been singing the song...

No, that's not the worst part.

He had already cut us off, and I was the only one playing...My hands didn't still, and I looked up right into the face of the devil himself, cloaked in black and white, a satisfied grin on his face.

"You can stop now." He said.

I finally felt emotions wash back over me, and I dropped the mallets. A small ping and pong were heard as they struck a random note and bounced to the ground.

I was absolutely, positively mortified, to say the least.

Laughing, the black and white devil, walked back to the front of the classroom, and I knew that everyone was staring at me as if I was crazy, as if I had just murdered all those people.

Slowly, I walked back over to my seat and collapsed down into it. What had I done?

Looking back up at Laughing Jack-who was idly humming his song at the front while looking at something on the board, bouncing on the balls of his feet-I felt anger.

_'He did this on purpose, he knew that some mental part of you would collapse. You fell victim, because you pissed him off. Don't let it happen again, clear your brain.'_ My conscience told me.

I felt a hand rub my shoulder, and I looked up into the eyes of Teagan.

"You alright?" He asked.

No, I was not_ alright_! I just played Pop Goes the Weasel and sang it like some nutter and had no idea what the hell I was doing.

"Yeah," I said, "Just feeling a bit...empty."

It's not like I could tell someone that, I had to play it like I was completely conscious of what I just did, completely and utterly normal.

He nodded and walked over to sit with the other two sophomores, with my brain clear, I could see every single percussionist staring at me.

Wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans, I looked away from them..

I let my attention drift to the front of the room, where Laughing Jack had spun around to acknowledge the 40 something remaining students, less than half the band.

"Now we can get to the fun stuff! We're going to combine band and orchestra. Grab your instruments and go to the auditorium, kiddos!" Laughing Jack sang, wrenching the double doors connecting the band and auditorium open.

The band, for obvious reasons, sluggishly and hesitantly grabbed their instruments and dragged their feet as they headed to the auditorium. Some cast worried looks at each others, and others cast looks of farewell at their dead classmates. A good few grabbed their instruments and raced frantically through the double doors.

There would be no living this day down.

Our section stood, and surveyed our heavy instruments...this...really was going to take all day. However, before we could even begin, Laughing Jack stopped us.

"Since you kids did so_ wonderfully_, you get a break!" He said with a smile the size of the sun.

Immediately, we were all suspicious. I mean, this is the guy that just killed some of us and looks ready to kill more of us...and now he's being..._nice?_

He didn't leave us anytime to question or ponder his antics, before he began cackling, turning on heal and exiting the room. His laughter rang around the room, hitting each wall and reverberating back. The double doors slammed shut.

Bemused, we all looked at each other, most eyes darting to me cautiously, and then away.

"What now?" Skylar asked.

I took a gander of our section, and noted that there was only eight of us, and a bunch of dead bodies. Lots...and lots...of_ dead_ bodies. Dead...bodies...Oh lord, god, get us OUT of here! Ramone cast a look at the dead bodies, his eyes searching each of them.

"That clown niggah left us in a room with a bunch of dead ass whites. I don't know about you, but we could take the opportunity to steal all the richies pocket money." He suggested.

Teagan rolled his eyes, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"We could try calling for help or see if the doors are unlocked?" He suggested.

"Yeah, that's cool, but what if that clown comes back. I don't wanna be caught trying to escape." Ares pointed out.

While they were arguing, I noticed out of the corner of my eye Travis and Zak were pacing, trying to open all the doors.

I knew I was now ten times an outcast than usual, and I couldn't really stray too far because...

Blood...every single surface...blood...

Dead bodies everywhere, eyes glazed over, mouths open in horror, lost in a scream. They stared at nothing, they knew nothing, they had nothing..

Feeling faint, I sat down again, burying my head in my hands. I knew that there were people dead, people dead I knew...some I was friends with… It was like I was possessed. I stood up, and I guess that morbid side of me guided my feet through the sections, a dizzying display of the dead all posed among instruments, and I saw people I knew dead. Dan and Harley were dead...Josh and Gullen were dead...people were dead...

"Hey...um...Ali—Alison...um...while you're over there...can you see if Adam is alive, and Conan?"

I turned, snapping briefly out of my trance to realize that it was Travis speaking to me. Also, I realized I was standing among the dead saxophones.

I could have said no...but I knew that I would have to look down anyway to get back out of the dead so, I nodded. Adam's body wasn't in sight, but I found Conan's...his trumpet still clutched in his hands and a long gaping wound down his middle.

If I had eaten dinner and breakfast, I think would be heaving out my guts, but I had skipped them due to a lack of hunger.

Walking carefully around dead bodies, I made my way back to the percussion section. I wanted to tell Travis, 'Adam's alive and fine and Conan looked like he died quickly so that's a plus...' but that's not what came out of my mouth.

"Conan's dead..." I mumbled.

He bit his lip, and bowed his head, casting a look at the dead bodies. I could say nothing to comfort him; I could only stumble back over to my seat, my head spinning with the images of class.

Dead...crazy...blankness...numb...Pop...Goes...the...We—

"You! Alison! Get over here!"

My thoughts were cut off by a shout. It was Ares. I walked over to where the six boys were at.

"First off, what the_ HELL_ happened earlier? You looked like a drugged maniac." He questioned, his dark eyes glaring at me.

"I...I think...um...I..." I mumbled, not sure what to say. I felt fear towards my own section...it wasn't like I could explain what happened.

"Second," Skylar started. "How do you know what's going on; are you in on it? Are you with_ them_?"

His question was the beginning, the point where I knew that I wasn't in the same boat, the point where they turned on me. I had to speak up.

"I have_ nothing_ to do with this! I thought these were all fun little fictional characters, but here_ he_ is! I am not_ with_ them; did you not just see me almost_ murdered_ a few times?!" I shrieked. I was scared, terrified. They wouldn't hurt me, because of what I did, right?

Skylar took a step forward and Teagan quickly intervened.

"Easy there, both of you. Look, there are killers out there, not in here. We're all in the same situation, the same problem." He reassured us, casting a calming glance at us.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Turning, I nearly collapsed to my knees in a faint and/or panic attack. From the other side of the room, stood Jeff the Killer, spinning his knife between his fingers.

No... I didn't want to die...I didn't want to see more death... We just escaped one psychopath, now another stands there.

Beside him, a bit shorter and probably a bit younger male in a blue mask and black hoodie gestured to the bodies and mimicked eating.

Jeff glanced at him.

"Knock yourself out." He said, shrugging.

Eagerly, Eyeless Jack dove to the nearest fresh looking body, using his scalpel to tear open the bodies for kidneys...I thought that guy was cute looking in fan arts...now I think I was going to vomit my guts out. I put a hand to my mouth...the sounds of flesh tearing open, and organs being dug through was sickening

I looked away, to see Jeff approaching us. Closing the distance, but leaving enough to let us know that we weren't immediately in danger. The eerie smile carved into his features was in no way, calming or as someone people thought "beautiful."

"So, L. Jack leaves you in here...interesting." He taunted, his voice cold and menacing.

Ramone looked fed up. He shortened the distance between Jeff and him. "Look here you white pansy, you tell you and your friends to get the fuck out of our school." He demanded.

Jeff laughed. "Why should we? Besides," Jeff jabbed the knife at Ramone's shoulder, "you won't be stopping us."

Ramone attacked Jeff the Killer. Never did I think I'd get the pleasure of saying anyone attacked Jeff the Killer. I would of enjoyed it more, but I still tasted bile traveling up my throat.

See, Ramone carries a knife too, a long switchblade and when people carry knives they get this sense of power and strength that makes them overconfident and cocky. Which means they feel like they can attack anyone...and anyone extends to crazy knife wielding psychopaths. Wolves among wolves...

I watched dumbfounded, and nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a pull on my arm. Quickly, spinning around, I saw it was only Zak, motioning to the instrument storage doorway. Inside, I saw Travis was already ducked down and hiding, arms wrapped around his knees. He was shaking in fear.

"I think...we stand a slightly better chance in here." He said. I nodded, and entered the room as well, ducking down. I peeked out the doorway to see a full fledged fight going on, and Ares had joined in. A little while later, Teagan ducked into the room as well, eying the fight nervously. His hand rubbed up and down his arm and his eyes flitted to his bag, where it was known he had a "stress reliever" at.

"Crap, this is just a fun day." He muttered.

I had to agree, and I inched further away from the door. Out of habit, I reached into my pocket, when I realized my phone wouldn't be there, it was destroyed. Sitting across from Zak, I glanced up to see him on his phone...texting?

"I thought the message and call system was blocked..." I commented.

He glanced up. Green eyes flitting with minor fear.

"I think it is for the most part, I can't call my parents, but I can text my friend in English."

Teagan and Travis stared at him. The latter finally looking up from his knees.

"What's going on in your friend's English class?" Teagan asked, taking his eyes off the fight.

"There sub is letting them do whatever they want as long as they don't leave." He told us. Voice cracking towards the end.

"Lucky." Travis muttered bitterly, and I smiled weakly. We were avoiding psychopaths, and they were most likely playing on their phones. I'd give my pinky finger to switch places. Maybe more...if I didn't have to see it be cut off. I felt the bile rise into my mouth and I painfully swallowed it back down.

"Has anyone died?" I asked Zak.

He shook his head.

"My friend says the sub carries an axe, but doesn't seem interested in attacking."

Well...I had no idea who their sub was, but if every single substitute was a demented psychopath, it would be a miracle to survive till lunch. A bloody miracle. The sounds of the fight roared outside and I stared at the ground with an interest.

Help me...


	4. Adventurez of Z--Black and White

Chapter 4: **Adventurez of Z**

Back an hour and ten minutes and in the Photo Journalism classroom...

Z's rainbow-colored, dyed hair was tied to the side as she rested her head on her desk, tired. The bell rang for five minutes till class and she yawned, turning her head to the face a wall. She didn't get much sleep. The sound of chatter and the annoying sound of Sheryl, or better known to unpopulars as She-Devil, was probably the only thing keeping her awake. Sheryl was gossiping, and Z knew the victim, but she ignored the blonde. Closing her eyes, she winced against the sound of the last bell.

The talking in the classroom stopped and Z opened her eyes, figuring the teacher must have arrived. She looked at the teacher-or rather substitute-in surprise.

"Today, I have no idea what your teacher planned for you, but as of right now your assignment is to go around and take photos of the different classes. Go anywhere you like, if you're stopped by a _substitute_, show him your camera." The substitute paused, taking the kids in front of him into consideration. "Now excuse me, but I have another class I have to go take care of."

Surprised, the students eagerly grabbed the cameras, exchanging opinions of the sub and his unusual clothes. Z didn't move, still sleep-numb. Was that...really a...

There was a thud, and a video camera-not of the ones they usually used for class-was placed on her desk.

"I need someone to videotape what happens in the auditorium in...an hour, for now, go where you like." The substitute told her

Z mused about the oddness of the situation, the whole idea that there's a creepypasta substitute, and by what he said, he's not the only one. With a shrug, Z goes to the first class she can think of videotaping, Gym. She felt like she should be more alarmed, but she was instead smug.

It was a rather silent walk, and to entertain herself, she turned on the camera. The desolate halls make an excellent creep factor. As she focused on straight down the hallway, for a split second, the camera glitched. Was that...Slenderman?

She lowered the camera and looked around. No one was there, the hallways were just as blank and empty as before. Holding the camera back up, she looked at the screen and Slenderman appeared right up close!

Quickly, she lowered the camera and Slenderman stood before her, looming menacingly.

~_What are you doing out of class?~_ Came a cool, very different voice from inside her mind.

Gesturing to the camera, she coughed. She avoided making eye contact with his...face.

"I...uh...am in photojournalism and Na—our substitute said to go take photos of the classes...and-"

_~I do not need to hear everything, but tell me child, do you know the his true identity or his label?~_ Slenderman cut her off.

Z was very confused.

"His...wait...what?" She asked.

_~I see, move along~ _He dismissed her and vanished into thin air.

Feeling very odd, Z continued on her way to the gym, but was interrupted by someone saying her name.

"Z! Hey! Z! What are you doing out of class?" It was Lenore, Z knew her somewhat, maybe a bit more.

Z turned to her. Another girl accompanied Lenore, her name was Mandy, Z didn't know her.

"Photojournalism; just heading to the gym." She stated.

Lenore smiled. "Oh, we're going there too! Our sub told us to go there." She said.

Her friend piped up. "Yeah, the guy looked like a black and white clown with a freaky nose."

A little spark of alarm set off in Z's brain. That's three creepypastas, all inside their school. How many more? Wait...her friend was in band...Z wondered how she's doing. A little bell went off in her head, but she shushed it.

"So, what is your sub making the rest of your class do?"

Lenore shrugged, running a hand through her short blonde hair.

"Dunno, play "his song" I guess?" She mutters.

A stab of worry passed through Z again, and a good bit of pity, but she reasoned her friend will be fine. She let both of the girls accompany her to the gym and they walk there, silently. As they pass through the cafeteria, the hum of machines was gone, it was completely...silent.

"I guess my dad won't be here today, huh?" Lenore suggested, awkwardly rubbing her neck.

Z nodded absentmindedly, feeling a sense of unease. Maybe...just maybe...this wasn't a dream. Entering the PE hallway, Z thought she heard screams coming from the Health Room. She was tempted to check it out, but something told her not to and it was probably better left avoided anyway.

Before Z can enter the Gym, a voice stopped her.

"You girls from photography class?" Z turned slowly and her eyes fell on the infamous Jeff the Killer.

Z realized quickly she could probably save both of the girls lives by saying they're from photojournalism as well.

"Yes," she said, "I have a video camera and came to record some footage before going to the auditorium with my friends who are helping me." Z's words sound so fake to her own ears, but Jeff bought it. _Because it's a dream, and I control it_.

"O-kay, I would record the footage in the bleachers up there, probably those ones that are in the center. That way you don't disturb our kill—game." Jeff said, shrugging.

He doesn't seem to really care, but Z took his advice and the fact she's still alive and went up to the balcony. Lenore followed Z, but her friend was hesitant.

"Why'd you say we were part of your class?" Her friend hissed.

Z wasn't really in the mood for explaining, so she replied bluntly, "you'll thank me later."

_It's a dream, I better do good deeds. _

They made their way up to the center bleacher, built with the intention of the band playing there, which they do. Not keeping that in mind, since it doesn't really matter, Z found a spot in the middle and angled the video camera. When she was satisfied, she began recording.

The PE kids finished their warms ups, just as Jeff and—what was assumed to be Eyeless Jack—strode in. He gave them the instructions to a game and Z, though she couldn't hear them, could already guess the game wasn't going to be pleasant.

Their "game" began and all the PE kids scattered, sprinting as far away from Jeff and Eyeless Jack as they could. Those that went to try the doors quickly find they were locked and Z caught sight of the first kid getting stabbed to death.

The screaming and the chaos was underway with a horrible frequency. Z watched in horror as kid after kid's life was taken by Jeff or Eyeless Jack. Some tried to climb the bleachers to escape, but Eyeless Jack was agile and pulled them down or followed them up without a second to spare. Within fifty minutes, every single kid in the PE class was dead. Pictures of the event were on the camera, but Z had chose not record it on video after the killers started drawing out the deaths. Although, with the backup storage, the camera could have supported a video or two.

"Daaaaaaaaamn." Jeff shouted, his grin wide and eyes alight, "that was fun!" His white hoodie was drenched in blood and Z could see there was the same substance dripping from his mouth. Lenore was sobbing quietly and her friend was nowhere to be seen. Z didn't know how quite to take it all...she felt strangely empty. What just happened before her was not a good thing, but it didn't seem to be affecting her. Slightly revolted? Yes. Feeling a mixture of terror and awe? Yes. About to start crying and pleading for her life? No.

Z glanced around again, and wondered where that other girl Lenore was with went. Perhaps she was accidentally (or rather not) mistaken for-and then she sees it.

The girl was returning from the bathroom, having gone to puke her guts out. A few feet away from where she entered was Eyeless Jack who was rummaging around the inside of a body, deciding if that person's kidney was really worth eating if he couldn't find it.

Jeff saw this too and has already guessed the outcome of this situation as well as Z has. He looked up towards Z and grinned at her, he motioned her to turn the camera on what's about to be Lenore's friend's death.

The girl froze at the sight of Jack licking blood off his fingers, his mask lifted slightly for eating purposes. He turned to look at her, eyeless sockets focused in on her. He was still very hungry. Pulling out a scalpel, he attacked her.

Below on the gym floor, Jeff started to laugh, gleefully watching, while Z had no choice but to get it on video. When Eyeless Jack had successfully killed the girl, he eagerly cut her open and took out the kidney. Taking a quick bite, he grimaced and spit out her kidney causing Jeff to burst into even louder laughter.

Giving the body a distasteful look, he jumped down, swinging over the railing, and walked over to Jeff. The black-haired killer finished his laughing and patted Eyeless Jack on the back.

Looking up at the balcony, Jeff gave Z a strange look.

"Yo, rainbow hair girl and toothpick; I assume you two are going to the auditorium, right?"

Z nodded.

Grinning, he waved her down.

"Since we have time, how about you two tell us what classes you have. That way I know who to tell to spare you. Not bad with the shooting, I think EJ and I here would love to be the ones to kill you, but we can always wait till tomorrow."

In a way, Z supposed this was their way of being nice, but it still wasn't a solace to know. Nervously, she headed down from the bleachers with Lenore, even more afraid, tailing behind her.

…

The trip to the auditorium went fast and Jeff acted friendly enough...for a Creepypasta; he was still very crude and would comment quite a bit on his kills. Z was just glad she and Lenore hadn't become victims. When they reached the band door next to the auditorium, he declared he had business to tend to and disappeared into the band room. Z didn't question his actions and continued through the velvet curtains and into the auditorium. Pressing a button the camera began recording an unforgettable video in it's memory.

(BACK IN THE BAND ROOM, SAME TIME)

Skylar leaned forward, his head inclined towards the doorway. "It's silent." He commented.

Teagan, throwing caution to the wind, stuck his head out the doorway. He whooped in victory and danced out into the opening. The rest of us glanced at each other, dumbfounded. Was it really possible for someone to beat Jeff the Killer in a fight?

Ramone peeked his head in and grinned. His lip was bleeding and he had a gash on the side of his head. His arms were lined with various cuts and bruises. Some were bleeding profusely, absolutely pouring blood, but the teen seemed oblivious to it.

"You can stop your hiding, you pansy-assed niggers. We just beat the mothafucka's ass and sent him running." Ramone hollered.

Skylar was the first to go, heading to stand beside Teagan. I followed after him, twisting my hands nervously and Travis and Zak brought up up the rear.

The room looked remotely the same, except Jeff the Killer was gone. Did he really get beaten? Perhaps there was hope for surviving the day.

On the other hand, Eyeless Jack-who had been minding his own business-was glowering at us...or at least I thought he was. Rising slowly, with the grace of the cat, his eyeless sockets remained in our direction. He wiped blood off his mouth with the back of his hand and pushed his mask firmly down on his face.

Teagan was the first to notice the unearthly stare and he looked past Skylar to focus on the masked inhuman. He took a step back. Skylar turned around, his eyes betraying a hint of fear. Ramone and Ares didn't budge, but the former cracked his knuckles. The others just followed Teagan's idea and backed up, as did I.

"What're you staring at punk, get out of here. Go join your friend." Ares hissed.

Eyeless Jack cocked his head to the side. He trained his eyeless sockets on Ares and rolled up his sleeves. Gray skin lined with scars and scratch marks was revealed. A scalpel slid into his hand and he flipped his hoodie up. Ares had triggered him.

It didn't matter to the boy though, he stalked up to Eyeless Jack, within striking distance and shoved him down. Eyeless Jack didn't attack, yet. I could feel this sense of urgency and tension as the man picked himself up from the ground. Ares was on the defense, ready to shove Eyeless Jack again, but it didn't matter. Why?

In a matter of seconds with reflexes and flexibility I'd never seen before, Eyeless Jack had made a deep incision in Ares side with the small blade. Ramone stepped closer, getting ready to lunge, but his concern drifted to Ares as he staggered back, clutching his side. There was a pause, in which everyone held their breath.

The tension was too much. I took a breath.

Ares fell to the ground, coughing, blood spotting his lips. Eyeless Jack took a step forward and knelt down, his foot on Ares chest.

None of us made a move to help him, not even Ramone. By some universal evil, none of us could find the courage to help him.

Eyeless Jack removed his Ares kidney and I heard Skylar start retching. He ran back into the instrument storage room, coughs and spasms wracking his body. Tears were racing down his cheeks. It was like at that moment he too was trying to lose body fluids. Tegean collapsed to his knees, in dead shock. I couldn't move, my eyes were fixed on the organ in the monster's hand.

The man in the blue mask studied the kidney, and then squeezed it. Blood ran down his fingers, soaking his skin and flowing in dark rivers down his arm.

Travis gagged and covered his mouth. I felt bile rising in my throat, but could only stare as Eyeless Jack let the organ fall from his fingers and back onto the person who had dared cross him. He rose and looked at us all, and I swore I could see a tinge of a smirk under his mask.

Ares groaned from the ground, he was still conscious, but just barely. Ramone was shaking his head, looking at the floor. Slowly, his hand came up and pushed hair away from his eyes. The gleam of the knife in his fingers was seen, a blur of colors lunging at Eyeless Jack.

The two hit the ground hard. Ramone savagely beat Jack, his fist hitting the exposed flesh of his throat, his knife striking his arm. Eyeless Jack attempted to put a defense, but the sudden attack had him without the momentum and adrenaline to shove the boy off.

I watched, still frozen to the ground.

"Move!" I was broken from my spell when Skylar shoved past me, shedding his jacket.

He quickly laid the jacket across Ares' wound, but it wasn't helping. Determined, he kept the pressure there, his hands getting coated in blood. Zak, off to the side fainted, and Travis barely caught him before he hit the ground. Grimacing, Travis laid Zak on the ground and focused on the clock. He was reluctant to see the fight or Ares. Teagan hadn't recovered, he was sobbing, leaning against the wall, his body shaking.

My legs felt like jelly, but I couldn't sit. I just staggered to lean against the percussion storage lockers, my attention trapped on the fight.

Eyeless Jack had resorted to dirtier methods, thrashing under Ramone like a trapped animal, but Ramone-with his hate filled vengeance-didn't budge.

"Let's see what you like, you little shit, without your fucking mask. You think you're so tough…" Ramone's voice broke. "Well you ain't."

He ripped the mask off Eyeless Jack, and I leaned forward to see.

It...it was...different than I expected. His face could have been normal, but the gray skin had a black substance, tar perhaps, coating the eye sockets and staining his cheeks. Ramone looked down at the man disgusted.

"Fucking ugly, faggot." Ramone swung his fist and slammed it into Eyeless Jack's jaw.

The man had gone still. He wasn't dead, but he had stopped struggling. Ramone threw the mask across the room, and with a new wave of hate, hit Eyeless Jack again, hitting harder with each blow.

My stomach twisted and I put my fist in my mouth. This wasn't right. He...he shouldn't be hitting him like that, just let him go.

Ramone held up his knife, letting it catch the light, before plunging it straight into Eyeless Jack's socket.

"_Shuuuuuuuuureeeek." _

It was an inhuman cry, and Eyeless Jack threw Ramone off of him and scuttled onto his hands and knees. He lunged for his mask.

Ramone was stunned, but he got back on his feet. His knife was gone, but it didn't stop him. He charged Eyeless Jack. Skylar looked up and cursed. He bolted after Ramone to stop him, before Ramone could get himself impaled. Eyeless Jack had in one hand his mask, in the other the knife that had been in his eye socket. He had no emotion, his mouth set in a fine line.

This time, Ramone couldn't land a blow on him Ramone swung, kicked and shouted, but Eyeless Jack blocked, dodged and kept silent. Skylar hung back, stuck between jumping in and staying alive. Ramone lunged forward, throwing all his weight into a punch. Eyeless Jack dodged him, and then darted past the two boys.

Ramone fell to the ground the same time Eyeless Jack did.

The difference was where they fell. Ramone, too far away to save his friend. Jack, with the knife in Ares' chest.

Skylar and Ramone looked at the sight with horror. Eyeless Jack crouched behind Ares, staring out at us with an expression akin to triumph. With a small laugh, he put the mask back on his face, fixing it to stay. The scalpel flicked out between his fingers.

"ARG! YOU-IT'S NOT FAIR!" Ramone yelled in anguish, he lunged at Eyeless Jack and this time, so did Skylar.

Eyeless Jack would have dodged them, if wasn't for the metal stand that hit him in the back.

I watched with wide eyes, mouth open in awe.

Teagan had stood up, wiped his tears away and had picked up a stray snare stand and swung it at the retreating Eyeless Jack.

Eyeless Jack blinked, but didn't fall. He twitched and darted the opposite direction, but the blow must have affected him, because his agility was lost and he tripped over a dead body. Ramone lunged at Eyeless Jack, hands stretching to wrap around the man's throat.

The feeling of revulsion surfaced. Don't…

I couldn't watch this, I had to get out of here and tell someone to make it stop.

Sliding along the wall and through the mass of percussion equipment, I looked at the auditorium doors. The music drifting from it caught me off guard for a moment. Reality came snapping back.

Who could I get help from?

A painful numbness settled in my legs and I fell, my hands burning against the carpet. I didn't move a muscle, except for to blink and stare at the fight, as Ramone straddled Eyeless Jack, his hands tight around the man's neck.

There was so much noise...it felt like when I was little, hearing my dad screaming at my mom and-

_CRACK! _

The double doors to the auditorium swung open with such force that the old handle cracked against the brick wall. A looming figure appeared, the axe swinging in his grip.

"What is all the ruckus in here? I-" He fell short and stared at Ramone who had frozen in place at the sound.

It all happened so quick, I could only comprehend a few frames of the moment.

_FLASH_.

Laughing Jack was in front of Ramon, posed to attack.

_FLASH._

Ramone was on the ground, a few feet away from Eyeless Jack, bleeding from his face and neck.

_FLASH!_

A knife was embedded in his groin.

_FLASH!_

Ramone was in the air, foot leaving his chest as he crashed into a row of chairs and hit the ground with a heavy thud.

His body was a gruesome mess; his head twisted at a 130 degree angle, blood poured in rivulets and raging rapids from his partly exposed collarbone and his pants were soaked with a mixture of sweat, blood and piss.

Yet, he was just barely alive.

I could tell by his eyes staring at me, and he was crying, his nose running and tears racing down his cheeks. He wasn't going to live and he's probably in pain beyond my wildest nightmares, despite knowing this, I couldn't hold his gaze. The wide eyes filled with pain and fear, malevolence having sunken away to a cold chill.

His body twitched and spasmed and the next thing I knew, he was dead.

Somewhere inside of me, I cried for him and for the fact I just saw someone died beside me.

In reality, I stared at the monsters surveying my other classmates and prayed he didn't turn around and notice me.

Laughing Jack paused beside Eyeless Jack, words were exchanged in short whispers. Eyeless Jack staggered to his feet, cracked his neck and adjusted his hoodie. The sleeves fell to his elbows and and the hood cast shadows over the mask. The clown just cast an offended look at him and slid the axe handle into a loop in his belt. They both regarded the boys frozen in place, either by sheer terror or indecision.

Travis rose, leaving Zac on the ground. Laughing Jack's eyes shot to him, but he didn't attack. Eyeless Jack walked off and Laughing Jack gave him a brief glance as the man left through the open auditorium doors, closing them behind him.

Laughing Jack regarded the boys again and tutted.

"Naughty, _naughty_, boys. You just couldn't follow the rules." Laughing Jack tittered, his hand coming up to rest on his chin as he bared his teeth in a malicious smile. His smile shattered and something in his brain clicked. "There wasn't just boys earlier, there was a girl…" He scanned them again and his eyes started traveling across the room, but they stopped when a boy coughed.

His calm demeanor flipped and he burst out laughing and before the boys could move, Laughing Jack's hand was wrapped around Teagan's neck, digging his sharp black nails in. Teagan gasped, and started clawing at Laughing Jack's hands.

"_HehehehehehehahahahHaHaHaHaHaHeHeHeHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…._"

He whipped out a collar with a spike pointing up and a spike pointing down. His fingers darted quickly around the collar and secured it around Teagan's neck and clicked the lock. Teagan had no choice, but to tilt his head up to keep the spike from pushing into his chin and straightened his back to avoid the other spike digging into his chest. Laughing Jack turned to the others.

The other two conscious boys panicked. Travis looked wildly around for a weapon and Skylar back-pedaled.

"You're not going to even _try _to save your friend." Laughing Jack giggled. "It's not a surprise." He smiled sadistically at Teagan and kicked the him in the back of his knees. He fell and for a second the point dug into his chin and chest before he struggled to sit up. It didn't save him from the already large spot of blood appearing on his shirt.

Laughing Jack chuckled, and tilted his head towards Skylar. He paused to think and as if sensing something he shook his head. The clown rolled his shoulders back and whipped around.

He was staring right at me.

A wicked smile spread over his face.

"Found you." He murmured.

I jumped to my feet and darted to the other side of the room. My fingers wrapped around the door handle leading to the hallway and I twisted it. Oh I forgot, the door's locked. No, nononononononononono…..I yanked at it futilely and glanced over my shoulder. Laughing Jack was lazily walking towards me, he had pulled out his axe and was swinging it back and forth, a mini pendulum of doom.

Fighting the instinct to keep pounding at the door and scream for help, I turned to face him. God, this was the end. I sunk to the ground, my back against the door and I felt my muscles tense. This was going to be painful…

"Trying to escape, girly." He asked.

I shook my head.

"Liar!" He grabbed my shoulder and threw me away from the door. I crashed to the ground, my elbow scraping against the ground. Before I could whip around, a foot was on my back, a foot wearing very spiky boots.

I struggled, but I couldn't dislodge the weight. No…..I can't die...I…

"Are you scared, kiddo? Are you scared of the nice clown?" He taunted, and I felt the blade of the axe swinging lazily a few inches from my neck.

"I-I-I...yes." I muttered.

The axe paused.

"Why? Don't you like the game we're playing? Don't you want to keep playing?" He asked, the word weighing down on me.

_Game?_ What game? If the game ends...does that mean I'm dead…but I can't lie.

"I-I...don't want to lose…" I was crying, I pressed my face to the ground. I felt so weak and useless.

"Too bad, kiddo."

I braced myself for pain, but it didn't come. One of the hallway doors opened.

"L. Jack!" Jeff, I think, said.

"What?" Laughing Jack whined, and I felt the foot dig into my back as he turned to the door.

"_Your_ victims are escaping." Jeff growled.

"What!" The foot disappeared from my back.

I could practically hear the eye roll in Jeff's next words.

"Did you think you could sustain a trance on that many people? If you did, you're a dumbass."

"It's not fair." Laughing Jack muttered, sounding like a little kid.

Jeff groaned. "Stop bitching, and help me kill them."

There was a pause.

"But I need to kill this girl!"

"Kill her later; we need to go."

"Fine, but do I have time to write a detention pass."

There voices drifted out of the room.

"L. Jack we aren't teachers, we don't need to write a fucking detention pass."

"Oh...what are we?"

"Apparently, we're dumb-asses, now come on."

I lay on the floor, relieved. I was alive...I was alive...for the moment...

**I had to change the tense of Z, i accidentally had it in first tense.**


	5. Those Who Cause Trouble

Chapter 5: **Those Who Cause Trouble**

((((Special Announcement: Take a sip of alcohol (if you're legal) or water every time you see "Blonde Elf Boy/Elf Boy/Blonde Boy))))

Back an hour and twenty minutes...in the orchestra room...with two guys...two very bored guys. One of those guys is Sam. The other was blonde-white haired boy with glasses, Sheldon.

Despite the fact the bell rang seven minutes ago, to be precise, there was no substitute. In fact, there was no message left by Mrs. Modeen, which was odd for her. Whenever she knew she was going to be gone, she would leave a note. It seemed planned, but yet...there wasn't anything.

Sam sighed and pulled out his cello. Lifting his bow he started to tune. Eldon, was curious to the lack of the note, but he figured she had been in a hurry. He followed Sam's lead.

As they tuned, more people gave up their texting—a lot complained of errors—and began tuning. Sam let his eyes search the room, boredly, and saw a strange little blonde boy in the doorway. His eyebrows furrowed as he noticed the little blonde boy scribbling something on the door. Should he get up and stop him? After a while the boy disappeared, literally. A ring traveled from the bottom of his feet to the top of his messy hair, radiating green and he was gone. A soft giggling echoed in his place.

Sam's hand stilled on his bow and he stared at the doorway. What in heaven's name had just occurred. The little boy had dressed like that character people talked about...it was from some game. Was he dressed like...Zelda? Was that the name of the guy in the little green outfit? He had no clue. Shaking his head, Sam resumed his tuning. It was probably just some underclassmen fooling around, trying for a prank. Yes, that's it.

Turning to Sheldon, he almost asked him how he felt about the idea of substitutes taking over their classes for the day when he saw a figure appear in the door...A black looming figure with tentacles...

Sam blinked, and the figure was gone.

Maybe he shouldn't have stayed up so late, or skipped out on his anxiety medications. Reaching under his seat, he pulled out his water bottle and took a sip. He hoped it would make him feel better, but he nearly spat the water back out when the_ substitute_ came in through the wall.

"Welcome, class! Man, you guys barely have anyone here compared to the band class—I just saw them..." The blonde boy pauses, his red pupils scanning the room. Sam couldn't get past his eyes. They were a dark void of emptiness with red pupils. When those eyes made contact with him, he looked away.

"Anyway, LJ told me to tell you to go to the auditorium and wait patiently." The blonde boy said cheerfully.

The kid was stood there for a moment and Sam noticed the pointy tips of his ears. Beside him Sheldon snorted. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"So, any questions?"

One girl raised her hand.

"Are you an assistant? You look…really young?" Anya asked.

The...elf boy...tilted his head to the side.

"Nah, don't worry, I ain't dumb. Now go peoples, to the auditorium!"

No one took the kid seriously, Sam didn't himself. They just sat in their seats, staring at him incredulous.

Groaning in annoyance, the blonde elf boy gestured to the door.

"What are you waiting for? GO!"

Still, no one moved.

Stamping his foot like a child, the blonde elf boy grabbed a phone off someone's stand, ignoring their protests. Dialing a number, he talked into the phone.

"Dakee (dauk-ee), they aren't listening to me! They think I'm a little kid."

Who the hell was this kid, Sam wondered. What was he, a elementary kid? A ghost? Both? At most this kid was twelve.

The blonde elf boy paused, a frown crossing his features, and he idly sat in one of the chairs switching hands with the phone.

"Am not! I don't care what you're doing, help me!" He yelled.

Sam exchanged looks with Sheldon. The class sat in their seats, bemused at the sight of the weird little boy.

The blonde elf boy rolled his eyes. "You're sick, Dakee, you're so sick; I'm not agreeing to that deal."

Sam, not usual very curious, wondered why the subject of their speaking sounded so dirty. He must have stayed up late to immediately jump to those kind of conclusions.

"I don't care if you and Jeff have done it along with everyone else; I'm not doing it!"

There was a pause and the blonde elf boy jumped up from the chair and his cheeks were flushed a bright red.

"No, I am not a virg—I just don't want to..." The boy paused as if he was cut off.

How in the world the people on the phone got on the topic of sex if unknown to Sam. Perhaps his first guess wasn't too far off.

"Fine, I'll take the damn rose later, just help me Dakee!"

Sheldon gave Sam the oddest look ever and both boys watched the blonde elf boy rub the back of his neck.

"Kay, thanks, bye." The blonde elf boy hung up and scanned the room. "I hate all of you, and I hope you get the same fate as I do." He muttered.

Both cellist were pretty much wondering how the heck they were supposed to take this all in.

"This...is an odd start to our day..." Sheldon suggested.

Sam nodded and glanced at the sullen looking boy. Was this a joke?

"Our..._substitute_...is a bit unusual. No...this whole ordeal is suspicious...very much suspicious." Sam stated.

Sheldon nodded in agreement.

"All of the school has been substituted...no not suspicious at all." Sheldon cracked a smile and Sam laughed.

"This substitute is hardly appropriate." Anya muttered, joining the conversation.

Both boys agreed to that instantaneously.

Before Sam could comment on the school's lack of rules and order, another very strange person entered the room.

The person was wearing a gray mask, with red threads around the mouth and eye holes. Sam could see he had dark, scruffy brown hair. He wore a long-sleeved green shirt and jeans. On his neck and hands, Sam could see bruises and cuts.

"Took you long enough, Dakee!" The blonde elf boy stood up and bounded over to the man.

The man in the gray mask, waved his hand dismissively.

"What'd you need help with, brat?" The masked man barked. His voice was harsh and offered no room for pleasantries.

The blonde elf boy rolled his eyes and twirled his hat around his hand.

"Get this class to go to the auditorium, please." The blonde elf boy said with false sweetness.

The man in the gray mask ran his hand over his mask, and put a hand on his hip. Using the opposite hand, he gestured to the class, he grumbled.

"You want me to get your class to leave to the auditorium, because you have no intimidation ethics?" He asked.

The boy rolled his eyes and huffed. Going silent, he crossed his arms and thought for a moment.

"Yeah, sure, just...get them in there. I can't make LJ mad again. If I keeping pissing him off. Slendy said he would banish me from mansion for a year!" The blonde elf boy complained.

"And that bothers me how?" The man asked dully.

"Just get them out."

Sam watched the ordeal, a feeling of unease in his stomach. Just who were these people? The man in the gray mask turned to the orchestra students and sighed.

"So...kids...leave. Go. Just get your sorry little asses in the auditorium." He said.

The class stared at the strange interloper.

"Do you really want me to _make_ you go?" The man in the gray mask intoned.

No one moved still. Some cast looks around as if begging for someone to leave so everyone else could just follow them out into the auditorium. The defiant ones ruined that idea by staring at the strangers with guarded eyes, not trusting these strange substitutes in the slightest. Slowly, a quiet giggling filtered into the room and Sam glanced around and saw the blonde elf boy had his hand over his mouth as he laughed.

"If you insist..."

Sam's eyes were drawn back to the man in the gray mask as the man reached his hand up and pulled the mask away. It felt as if the room had dropped to the temperature of Antarctica as the man revealed his gruesome face. Fear crept through Sam and his stomach wrenched.

Under the mask, bruises littered his face, scratches, cuts, dents, burns and so many more; it was like someone had tried to make this person as horrible looking as possible. Around his eyes and mouth were the worst, red stitches still hung eerily. With that, Sam could see the mask had been sown onto his face. Someone had thought to hide his face... Looking into his eyes, Sam could see they were gray—no, they were glazed over—they were dead eyes. His eyes drifted into the direction of Sam and away. They could move, but this man's eyes were cold...unfeeling.

Avoiding the creepy eyes, Sam looked down and realized the man's neck and hands had just as many cuts and bruises as his face. None looked as deep, but they looked awful, and they don't even look like they ever scarred over. It was like the man was a zombie...but yet you could tell everything was just skin deep. His stomach wretched again and he covered his mouth, bile rising.

"Now, is everyone going to the auditorium?"

The room was abuzz, people hurriedly grabbed instruments and music and rushed from the room. No one wanted to be in the same room as him any longer than needed. Sam included, grabbed his cello and walked into the auditorium...to almost turn around and run screaming back out. Excuse his language, but it looked like a carnival from hell. There was no other words to describe it. Black and white stripes wrapped around the velvet curtains, demented laughter could be heard, the lighting was red and the air squeezed you tight, stealing your breath.

Looking towards the upper rows of seats, all that he could see was a penetrating blackness. He could almost swear that red glowing eyes peeked out at him from that darkness.

Next to the stage was your usual playground merry-go-round, except there were dead children on it. No...not children...fellow students, Freshman. They were strapped to the bars, posed sitting up, their faces twisted up in grotesque smiles and their eyes stared blankly around.

Those weren't the only dead bodies, no...the room had more. Dead bodies sitting in seats, posed like they were some type of audience watching whatever horror was going to unfold on stage. Some of the bodies were mysteries, he had no idea who they could be, but others were teachers.

He lost his grip on his cello and it fell to the ground beside him.

His fellow classmates had taken in the horror and were screaming and crying, some attempting a mad dash to one of the exits. Those that went towards the one they came from, didn't get far. The grotesque man—his gray mask back on—stood blocking the door.

"Going somewhere?" He asked softly.

A few people were daring and ran for the exit in the back, their forms consumed by the darkness. They were going for the area where people generally entered the auditorium, the doors were always unlocked. Sam hoped they made it. The screams that hit the air in the following minute, screams of pure agony cut short quickly, were the proof that there was no escape. Silence followed the almost escape. Maybe it wasn't even almost. What if whatever was back there knew all along and was waiting for that moment? After that, no one else attempted to run, lest they meet the same fate.

The class, minus five, huddled together. Crying, whimpering, sobbing, and some clutched friends. Every person aghast, stricken with realization that there were friends, classmates, loved ones, dead in the same room as them. Murdered, slaughtered, mauled, and so many worse ways. It was that time when you realize that the horror you see on screen was now what was around you. This was when you realized you no longer have control over the things in your life, that you have no idea what's going to happen next. This wasn't a nightmare you could wake up from...Or a movie you could choose to turn off and find something nicer to do...Nor was this a game that had an exit or perhaps could be turned off for another day or time. No...this wasn't pretend.

A hysterical student kept shouting that this was all a funny prank, but it had to stop, it was too much. Nothing stopped.

Sam never thought he'd be in this situation, a situation, where the chance of you dying, is much greater than the chance of you living.

The blonde elf boy reappeared, walking past the grotesque man with ease. Sam had mistaken him for a little boy that probably was annoying, but nice and probably not one for violence. As the boy glanced around and smirked like all the carnage and death around him was nothing new, it became clear that looks were more deceiving than any one person could ever realize. Glancing at the merry-go-round, the boy let out a low whistle.

"LJ really outdid himself." The blonde elf boy said appreciatively.

These people they were trapped by...were monsters, absolute psychopaths. God, please send help to us, please have the police come in and save us. As soon as he thought that, Sam realized something, it sounded like there were quite a few of these heartless creatures here...what if the police couldn't save them.

Nearby him, Anya had lost her cool and collected attitude and was biting her lip and shaking. She would not cry, not yet. Crying didn't save you, crying would let them know that you had already given up.

Scanning the orchestra, the grotesque man smiled.

"What's the easiest way to put your day at school today...hmm... Ah, yes, I know it's cliché, but here it is. Escape is futile, surrender your wits and snarky attitudes now. Submission is key, because you're all going to die. However, if you do resist, that makes no difference to how much fun we'll have killing you. You're all a bunch of stuck ups the world doesn't need anyway..." He trailed off, his sardonic tone echoing softly.

Sam looked around to keep himself from pissing his pants, and found his friend Sheldon...rolling his eyes! Sheldon, did seem off-put by the dead bodies, you could tell that from his stance and the fact his arms were crossed, but he looked relatively calm, like he knew something the rest of them didn't. How was he not scared?

Before Sam had time to stop Sheldon, Sheldon was approaching the grotesque man.

"Can you _please _move?" He asked, his voice steely.

The grotesque man looked at Sheldon.

"Why should _I_ do that?" He questioned.

"Why shouldn't you?" Sheldon retorted.

"Then I'd be letting you go free."

"And that would be a problem...how?"

Sam watched their conversation with unease, worried for his friend. The gray masked man was looking a little irritated. Of course you couldn't see his facial expression, but you could see his fists clenching and releasing.

"We can't let any of you go, brat, then we'd be defeating our purpose of being here." The grotesque man said, his hand coming up to adjust his mask slightly.

"You have just admitted you serve someone. Is there a person above you that I may speak to?" Sheldon asked in a false innocent tone.

"I don't serve anyone." The grotesque man drew out, venom lacing his words.

"You're angry, which only proves my point. Now, please move. I don't wish to stay for whatever is going to go down and I'm sure the rest of the class agrees." Sheldon stated, a bit of triumph leaking into his cool tone.

The blonde elf boy started snickering, and then full out laughing. Sam looked surprised towards him and forgot all his fear when he saw the boy gleefully floating in the air, spinning in circles. He looked childish, and genuinely seemed to be enjoying watching the argument. Sam guessed his second theory of him being a ghost was true.

The grotesque man took a step forward so that he and Sheldon were nearly nose to nose.

"I'm going to kill you, brat." The grotesque man hissed.

"...You can't." Sheldon said simply.

"Excuse me?" The grotesque man said, outraged.

"I once had free time and was tired of wondering what my air-headed classmate was talking about when she mentioned a man named Slender. You are described as being some type of horror fictional legend, which apparently is not fictional or you are a copy-cat. If I have remembered correctly, based on your description you must be that one that cannot kill those that don't fear it. Rather pitiful story isn't it? All of them are rather quite idiotic and narrow-minded paranoia stories, but I suppose if they're based on likewise people then the authors can't make them perfect." Sheldon stated, not stuttering, pausing, or missing a beat as he stared the man down. "You cannot kill me."

The grotesque man stared right back at him.

"I cannot remember which ludicrous story from which you hail, but I believe you're called Nameless?" Sheldon smiled.

The grotesque man—nameless possibly—drew back his arm and punched Sheldon straight in the face, knocking him out cold.

"It never said I couldn't plant a right hook on your sorry ass." Nameless growled at the limp form of Sheldon on the ground. He kicked the out-cold body, before glaring daggers at the rest of the class.

The blonde elf boy, snickered, and then drifted down to stand beside Nameless.

"I was going to say you got burned, but you took care of that." He said.

Nameless glanced at him, but then just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I can't have him knocked out. That stupid clown didn't want that many dead and I just lost like five, and I don't want to deal with him today either, same as you. So, do you have any smelling salt or a song on that ocarina that can help me?" The man asked.

The blonde elf boy glared at him.

"I'm not Link, thank you very much. I can't just play a song on the ocarina and have magical powers occur." He retorted. "And no, I'm not a storage bin either."

Nameless chuckled, digging a hand in his pocket, and finding a bag of a suspicious substance.

"Well, whatever. You fuck stuff up when you play the ocarina and that backwards song, so I figured you could actually play some other songs, but guess not. Before you retort that you can play other songs, I know you can, you just can't do shit with other songs." Nameless sighed.

The blonde elf boy had nodded at the last part and turned his attention back to the students. He didn't much care for the opinion of Nameless.

Sam was feeling pretty confused by now and didn't understand much of what these people were and who they were and what was wrong with them. Was that boy...something else entirely? Good lord, when would he wake up from his dream, but if he knew this was a dream, shouldn't he be able to control it?

While he was thinking, Sam must of missed something, because the masked man was already forcing Sheldon to his feet, and shoving him in the direction of the crowd.

"Nice try, but do better research next time."

Sheldon staggered over to him, clutching his jaw, obviously in pain. He picked up his own cello from off the ground, and used it as a crutch to lean on. Sam stood beside him, to make sure he didn't fall or hurt himself more. Glancing back towards the doorway Nameless was in, Sam found the man was gone. The blonde elf boy still stood there, but he was not nearly as scary, but the man had said something about an ocarina that could and he quotes "fuck stuff up" when it was played.

As he considered just how hard it would be to get past him if the crowd stormed him, when a...thing...walked out on stage. Sam turned his attention the...thing...

On the stage, was a black and white clown, looming over them. He held in one hand a decorative cane with matching colors and a bowler hat of the same. His stance was much like a Circus Barker's, a smirk resting on his features.

"Boys and girls and annoying ghostly pest, welcome to the show! Fun thing is, you are the performers! Isn't that delightful? Just set up on the stage and play along to the song. It's easy and fun!" The clown said cheerfully, waving his hat and cane around.

As the clown said that, Sam could hear the faint beginnings of the song that came out of a Jack in the Box...what was it again? Pop Goes the Weasel?

After what the orchestra students had experienced, no one questioned the command and walked up the stairs to the stage and set chairs down from the racks. Sheldon stumbled slightly, but seemed better off once he was seated, mostly. Sam set his chair beside Sheldon, and wasn't surprised to see they had arranged themselves like they usually did. In the order of violins, violas, cellos, and basses. No one had started playing yet, and Sam looked at the clown to find him staring at everyone expectantly.

"What are you waiting for kiddos? PLAY!" The clown yelled, laughing maniacally.

Slowly, people started playing. One by one people joining in till only Sam, Sheldon, and Anya hadn't started playing. The clown hadn't noticed yet, and Sam wondered how everyone seemed to know what to play. That clown was just as creepy as the other two _things_ he met. Though it seemed cheerful, something was downright off about it. If he was anything like the grotesque man or the blonde elf boy, then they'd better start playing or at least mimic it.

"Their eyes are all glazed over." Sheldon muttered.

Sam surveyed his classmates and nodded absently. It looked like they were all in a trance.

"We have to make it look like we're in the trance too; tell Anya to start playing or at least mimicking it." He whispered to Sheldon.

Using his peripheral vision, he lightly glanced his bow across his cello, making sure his bow followed the same movements as the others. His fingers soon found the right places as he realized what notes were being played. Staring straight ahead, he tried to act as neutral and unknowing as those in the trance. The clown walked over to where they sat; Sam could see it out of the corner of his eye. If he was looking for any problems, he must have not found any, because he started cheerily singing the song softly as he walked off.

They needed a plan to escape.

* * *

**I'm back! Hey guys, my concussion is getting better and as a break from final studies I edited this chapter for the site.**

**No, if you're wondering, Sheldon is not from the Big Bang Theory, I have a friend who wants to go into Physics who is not OCD, not a germaphobic and actually is a social-able person, with a personality like Sheldon. (Just as condescending). His name is only two letters off, actually, from it which is why I just went with Sheldon. He was born long before the series... #IlluminatiConfirmed. **

**Look for the next chapter around Saturday.**


	6. Futile

**Author's Note: **Woo-boo! Been gone for a while! Just lost interest as I got piqued in anime and gamer-streams. Buttt, Mianite's on hiatus, so I'll put up some chappies here.

But then, I think to myself—MY GOD THIS SHIT IS DARK AS CRAP! THANK GOD I TURNED INTO A PEPPY TEEN AFTER MY CONCUSSION! No joke, after my concussion I appreciated a lot of things a lot more—I started being more open to people, joked around a lot and had fun. Except in sports and band. I lost my skills there.

**Without further life stories, here's a short chappie! And...THE END OF BLOCK 1.**

**Chapter 6: Futile**

The camera caught the sight, before Z could comprehend what the room look liked. One glance up from the camera and her eyes dove down to the screen. The music was the first thing that got through to her brain, that's frankly been shocked numb. It's the song Pop Goes the Weasel.

Seeing the room through the view of the camera, she scanned the room, capturing the orchestra and band (a symphony of destruction). With a quick zoom, she noted how their eyes were glazed over, unseeing, unknowing.

Behind her Lenore gasped in horror, a slight whimper of fear penetrating the air.

"Oh my god, it's horrible!"

Z didn't hear her, she was transfixed, turning to let the camera capture "the audience," the merry-go-round, and carnival like redo.

BEN caught sight of Z, his eyes glinting with mischief, and he glided over to her. A wide grin stretched on his face, all sharp teeth and menacing intentions.

"Oh, you must be the girl that records all the action." BEN intoned, his voice was darker, more like the others in that split second. It seemed like just a passing thing, because his smile became genuine and his tone lighter. "Make sure to get me on camera, I'm the most awesome!" He exclaimed, flashing a call me sign to Lenore before shooting back into the air to watch the rather morbid show.

Z ventured farther into the room, mindful of the litter on the floor. She could see the monochrome clown perched idly on an amp, long legs stretched out and propped on a chair. His eyes were downcast as he leaned against the wall. As if sensing the stare he was getting, he looked up at Z and the camera in her hand. His eyes darted to Lenore and narrowed for a second, before a slow smile spread across his face and he giggled.

He waved at the camera, and Z let it focus on him.

"Hello girlies, part of the camera class?"

Z nodded, her muscles tense, the fight or flight instinct activating. She didn't trust this clown, not one bit.

The clown's grin darkened, and he gestures to their surroundings.

"How do you like the decor?"

White lies are usually useful in situations such as these, but telling an outright lie would be too obvious. Was this a dream anymore? For something so surreal it felt so well-placed in reality.

"It's a pleasant change of scenery for the room." Z said, no emotion, no tone.

Laughing Jack leaned his head back against the wall, no longer staring at the two girls.

"Mmm, pleasant...I haven't heard that word for a while." He said, his voice dwindling to a low, faint mumble. The clown appeared to be lost in thought.

Deciding that if he's distracted, it's probably best, Z let him be, investigating the auditorium. Z assessed the room with the camera: BEN was doing figure eights boredly in the air, the rotting corpse and the entranced-or mostly entranced students.

Three students in the back, Anya, Sheldon, and Sam were whispering quietly, furtively glancing at the clown and ghost with worry. Were they planning an escape? Z didn't necessarily think that was a good idea, but her opinion was her own. If one were to think about the predicament, was staying around and going with the flow a good idea? She was confident she could fight if needed and survive. Yes, she would survive, but she wasn't sure if those three would.

Lenore finally left Z's side, deciding it was safe for the time being. It seemed like no one was being very violent here, what was the harm in looking around? She noticed a delicate rose on the ground, she bent down to examine it.

Z investigated the room a little more, deciding to look at the audience of the dead. They were all dead, there was no harm in looking at them. If they were someone she knew, crying for them wouldn't bring them back to life.

Some looked like teachers, she wasn't sure with the mutilations, others looked like adults, surely not parents. On second thought, where in the world did that clown, Laughing Jack, get his audience? Drive down the street murdering the first people he saw? Sit in carnivals and parks praying on anyone unfortunate enough to come near?

Venturing farther down the dark aisles she started to gag. The smell of decaying flesh and rotting organs was getting a bit too strong. She was almost surprised she didn't smell it earlier.

Looking through the camera made it not as bad, it was sorta like a horror movie.

Walking farther up the aisle, she spotted someone sitting rather oddly in a chair a little ways away. Smartly, she zoomed in rather than approach the thing. Demonic red eyes turned her way, a sharp toothed humanoid grin appeared. Whatever it was, it made a low growling noise.

She felt something grab her ankle.

It was a corpse, a living corpse she supposed. One of her classmates by the look of it, bloody and damaged beyond imagination. From the knee down on their left leg there was nothing; it was as if it had been torn off. How gruesome…

"Run…" They hissed weakly.

Z glanced at the camera around their neck. They must have been taking pictures.

For some odd unknowable reason, she was desperate to know what was on the camera. Tucking the video camera under her arm, she used both hands to wrench the camera quickly from their neck. She couldn't save them, but she could sure as hell figure out what killed them. Better to know so to avoid whatever it is.

Despite how bloody it was, she put the camera around her neck and ran away from the body. The video camera captured the moving ground and the loud growls that were coming from out of sight.

She was almost to the end of the aisles, when she ran straight into someone. Without thinking she pushed past them, whoever it was, didn't make a noise. Z whips around to make sure whatever was following her was gone, and noticed the person she shoved to the side was Jeff the Killer.

He was glaring at her.

"There was something chasing me!" She shouted in defense. Z wasn't sure if killer's accepted excuses for shoving them, but it wouldn't stop her from giving one.

Jeff didn't look impressed and the growling noise suddenly quieted as the vicious monster came into the light. happily barked, begging for Jeff's attention. Blood dripped from its muzzle, and it's red eyes were now a faint glow. Jeff complies and scratches behind the demented husky's ears, barks again.

Jeff rested his attention back on Z, and rolled his eyes.

"I doubt it was his fault you walked into his territory."

Z shifted awkwardly on her feet.

"Oh, I didn't realize he was set up there." She said nervously. She would still survive, she knew she would.

Jeff smirked, petting the demented smiling dog.

"What's wrong Rainbow; are you scared of him?" He taunted.

The dog turned to her, it's eyes staring at her with menace. It makes a sound between a growl and a laugh.

"N-no." She muttered, her nervousness slipping through. Honestly, if anyone was in front of a dog like this they would be terrified out of their mind too; it wasn't just her.

Jeff's smile widened, the scarred flesh making it look all the worse. With blood coating his hoodie and a temperamental attitude to boot, Z really didn't know why fan girls wanted to date him.

"Are you sure?" Z didn't respond. "If you insist….Smile, how about you go and say hello to Rainbow over there." Jeff said slowly.

Z started to slowly back away and the dog followed her step for step. It's feet braced like it was about to jump at her. Carefully, she put the cameras down in submission and in hope they would be safe and braces herself for the attack. The dog pounced on her, throwing her onto the ground.

Growling, the smiling Siberian Husky loomed over her, paws holding her down.

"Careful, Rainbow; dogs' can smell fear." Jeff said, chuckling, watching the spectacle with interest.

BEN out of sight had stopped doing figure eights and was watching with curiosity. Laughing Jack, on the other hand, had a small smirk on his face, but didn't seem to interested in the dog and the rainbow-haired girl. Instead, he watched Jeff's reactions, judging how far Jeff was willing to let the situation go. There was a crash, and Z glanced up momentarily as well as Jeff. Laughing Jack growled in annoyance and he stomped off towards the band doors.

"Um...Jeff...can you call off your dog?" Z asked.

"Why should I do that?" He retorted.

Glancing at the dog briefly, she avoided staring into its eyes.

"It's going to kill me?" She questioned, not really sure if it's intentions are clear.

He started to laugh.

"Maybe so, maybe not. Depends on his mood."

Sighing, exasperated, Z forcibly reverted herself back to her aura of not caring. She let's herself go limp and closed her eyes. Z told herself she would live, and she would keep doing it. Unlike everyone else, she knew she would live, she was sure of it.

For a second, nothing happened. Then she felt the dog's nose close to her face, sniffing her. It's sharp teeth were only inches from her face, her neck. Snuffling, the dog drew away. The weight was gone from her chest.

Counting slowly backwards from ten, Z opened her eyes and sat up.

The dog was at Jeff's feet, looking like it had never left.

Rising slowly, her eyes fixed on Jeff, she was wary of a second round of the dog attacking. He stared back. Reluctantly, she looked towards the dog who was tearing off an arm from the boy she had saw earlier and chewing on it. Satisfied she was safe for the moment, Z grabbed the cameras off the ground and stood.

"Hey!" Z glanced at the killer. "Toss me your video camera! I want to see what you captured." Jeff shouted.

She's surprised, but she tossed him the camera. He caught it easily, his reflexes challenged those of the football team. Casually, he grabbed a shoulder of a dead "audience" member, and shoved him off of the chair and onto the ground. Taking over the chair, he proceeded to watch the footage.

Z shot one last look at the killer, before walking to the side of the auditorium none of the killers were on on and checking the footage of the bloody camera.

The pictures are of a poor quality.

One depicts a being like the Slender Man, but instead of a lack of a face he had a mouth. Sharp teeth bared in a seductive smile. If she was right, this was the rumored Sexual Offenderman. She clicked the arrow and to her disgust, there was a lot of shots of that class. None which would be suitable for a PG-13 movie. Some questioned the limit of R. She clicked through those fast.

There were random ones, perhaps accidentally taken. Then there was a disturbing looking Sonic teaching a Career and Life class from an Active Board connected to a computer.

You don't see that everyday…

A haggard and clearly beaten up Eyeless Jack stumbled into the auditorium, past Jeff, and collapsed into an empty chair.

Z had half a mind to check out what was wrong with Eyeless Jack, but he looked best left alone.

A cough was heard and Z glanced up, as well as Jeff. Two chairs were missing their players and Anya is almost out of hers.

Lunging up, Jeff pulled out his knife. jumped up as well, growling. BEN faded from the air, his eyes narrowing as if he was already detecting where they would head.

Z watched, she could help her friends or help Jeff, but what would happen both ways?

Decidingly, Z threw a stand near her out at Jeff's feet, he tripped.

Apparently, in this situation, there are a few things you MUST NEVER do.

-First, do not trip a killer.

-Second, do not run at him and take your camera back.

-And Finally, NEVER take a killer's dominant knife.

There is one thing you should ALWAYS do.

-Run. Like. Hell.

The plan was actually happening. They were running through the hall, their bodies filled with adrenaline and terror. Sheldon's feet thudded against linoleum and he sprinted with all the energy he had. Sam was a little far behind, as well was Anya. There was nothing he could do about that; it was a matter of who had been training in a sport since a young age and who hadn't. Sheldon had.

A high pitched bark pierced the air and Sheldon cursed. The dog was easily gaining on them, as well as two of the killers. The two he hadn't really seen earlier. Apparently, they could sprint pretty dang fast.

He heard a cry and glanced back to see the dog had caught up to Anya and grabbed her pant leg, yanking her to the ground. Sheldon looked away and winced at the screams. Maybe it was his imagination, maybe it was real, but the sounds of the teeth ripping through flesh were frighteningly loud.

Sam shouted something Sheldon couldn't hear. Sheldon was farther away, he considered heading to the Library, but took a right. No, he couldn't be blocked in.

Thankful for his agility, he leaped over a bench and kept running. He ran into the PE hall...he was running out of a place to go. Sam was no longer nearby. That meant either two things. He had taken a different route...or he was-no, he didn't have time to think about that.

He needed to get out alive.

Sheldon slowed down, his heart pounding and his breathing ragged. He pushed on one of the doors leading to the outside near the gym and found one...unlocked. This was too easy. He hesitated in the doorway, fear rooting him in place.

There were two killers that could catch up to him at any moment or he could risk the outside. Sheldon sprinted out. His feet scraped across gravel and then…

CRACK!

SPLUSH!

Blackness…

Ticci Toby smirked under his breath from the seat of his neon green truck. He backed over a body a second time, not to be cruel, oh surely not. For reasons, he pulled the truck forward and stopped it when none of the tires were on the body.

Great, now he had to worry about someone seeing him with a dead body. It was mushy, gross. Making sure no one was looking his way-at least any normal people-he opened the unlocked door of the school and dragged the body back in.

Welp, at least he had done his job.

"No one escapes, no one lives..they are all to die by our hands…" He snickered.

**Thank God, that chappie hurt me in the head.**

**Lucky this nice Fallen Kingdom makes me feel better, TryHardNinja's voice is adorable. See ya all soon for the next chapter!**

**REVIEW FOR MORE DEATH! **

**FOLLOW FOR MORE CHAPTER! **

**FAVORITE TO HEAR ALL THE SONGS I LISTENED TOO DURING THE CHAPTER MAKING!**


End file.
